Regret
by Zulfa kim
Summary: Yewook dan Kyumin 2 pasang kekasih, namun apa yang terjadi saat ada perasaa lain yang tumbuh? kyuwook or still yewook? "aku terlalu mencintaimu.. dan aku tak dapat lagi mengontrol perasaanku, bisakah kau hentikan ini? karena ini amat menyakitiku." chap 2 (end) updated
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Regret

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, other member suju

Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook, KyuMin

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

_aku mohon jangan pergi... kau bilang kau mencintaiku? tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?_

_aku terlalu mencintaimu.. dan aku tak dapat lagi mengontrol perasaanku, bisakah kau hentikan ini? karena ini amat menyakitiku.._

.

terlihat seorang namja berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan bertuliskan

Kim Ryeowook

21 Juni 1987 - 12 Oktober 2012

"hei.. apa kabar hyung? aku datang lagi... aku harap kau tak bosan melihatku selalu datang." namja tersebut tersenyum dan menaruh sebuket bunga di atas gundukan tanah tersebut.

"aku bawakan bunga kesukaan mu hyung.."

"hyung apakah kau bahagia berada di sana?"

"hyung seandainya aku boleh bertanya, kenapa hyung? kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? kau tau hyung kau selalu ingin super junior utuh kembali. namun kau tau? ketika kau pergi justru kami seolah hancur hyung. tak ada lagi super junior seperti dulu..." Henry -nama namja itu- itu perlahan berlutut di hadapan gundukan tanah itu.

"hyung.. 'dia' semakin gila, setiap hari ketika dia terbangun pagi hari dia selalu menanyakan dirimu.. 'dia' akan menyusuri dapur untuk mencarimu, 'dia' akan nekat membobol pintu bekas kamarmu dan berteriak lantang memanggil namamu. namun setelah dia menemukan kau tak ada dia akan berteriak dan merusak apapun yang ada di dekatnya." ia itu mulai menangis ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"kami semua tidak bisa berbuat apapun padanya hyung, hanya kau yang dia mau.. tapi kau tidak mungkin kan mendatanginya? tidak mungkin? lalu kami harus bagaimana hyung? hiks.. kami sungguh tak sanggup melihat 'dia' seperti ini."

hening... hanya itulah yang pemuda itu rasakan di komplek pemakaman tersebut.

.

flashback

"bersulang..." terdengar kehebohan dari salah satu rumah makan tersebut ya.. para member super junior sedang mengadakan pesta merayakan sukses comeback mereka. terlihat keceriaan di raut wajah para member kecuali satu. ya namja manis yang bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"kau kenapa chagi? kok terlihat murung? adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya sang namjachingu kepada wookie.

"ah.. ani yesung hyung, aku hanya lelah saja." jawab ryeowook seadanya.

tanpa diketahui padahal hati seorang Kim Ryeowook sedang panas melihat adegan mesra 2 orang dihadapannya. ryeowook menghela nafas beratnya, dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

.

ryeowook menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur begitu sampai di kamarnya. hatinya sakit dan nyeri sekali rasanya. seharian ini ia harus melihat pemandangan yang membuat panas hatinya.

"ada apa dengan diriku ini hah?! sadar hei kim ryeowook kau sudah punya kekasih. jangan mencintai orang lain. apalagi orang tersebut juga sudah mempunyai kekasih. sadar kim ryeowook kau bodoh!" dia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya.

ia menngambil figura foto super junior di samping tempat tidurnya. dan memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka.

"mengapa harus kau hah? mengapa harus kau yang selalu menjahiliku? mengapa harus kau yang sudah mempunyai kekasih?" gumam ryeowook.

"aku hanya mencintai yesung hyung. ya aku hanya mencintainya tak ada siapapun! tak boleh ada siapapun!" dia pun menghapus kasar airmatanya yang mulai mengalir. dan menghantarkannya pada alam mimpi.

.

"ryeowook ah bisa bantu hyung?" tanya leeteuk saat melihat ryeowook tengah duduk dan menonton drama di tv.

"bantu apa hyung?"

"tolong panggilkan kyuhyunie dong, ada hal penting yang ingin hyung bicarakan dengannya." demi mendengar permintaan leeteuk itu badan ryeowook seketika menjadi tegang. raut wajahnya berubah.

"ada apa? kau tidak mau?" tanya Leeteuk lagi saat tak ada respon dari sang eternal magnae tersebut.

"ah tidak hyung.. baik akan segera aku panggilkan."

.

dan disinilah dia di depan pintu kamar pasangan yang akrab di panngil KyuMin tersebut. sejenak hatinya ragu untuk membuka kamar tersebut. namun, apa boleh buat.. akhirnya dengan segenap kegalauan hatinya dia membuka pintu kamar itu. memperlihatkan kegiatan sang penghuni kamar tersebut.

DEG!

.

.

tbc or delete? gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran ide buat ff ini. hahaha tenang ini cuma twoshoot kok ^^. tapi itu juga bagi reader yang setuju buat di lanjut ya kalau gak mungkin dihapus kali ya? entahlah so? mind to review dan beri tanggapan dilanjut atau tidak ff aneh ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Regret

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, other member suju

Pairing : KyuWook, YeWook, KyuMin

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

.

prang!

bunyi kaca pecah pada lemari pakaian itu terdengar. sebuah tangan yang telah menghantamnya tadi sehingga pecah berantakan kini mulai mengeluarkan darah setetes demi setetes..

tes.

bukan darah yang kini mengalir tetapi air mata dari mata namja tampan tersebut. jangan kalian pikir dia menangis karena luka di tangannya akibat perbuatan gilanya tersebut. dia menangis karena suatu hal yang membuatnya menyesal hingga kini.

"hiks... mianhe wookie-ah... aku mohon kembalilah... wookie... ryeowookie... kim ryeowook.." namja itu terus memanggil nama tersebut.

hei.. penyesalan takkan membuahkan hasil apapun bukan? tetap saja tidak dapat membangunkan orang yang kau cintai tersebut dari tempat jasad nya sekarang. ironis.. inilah hasil ketika kau mempertahankan ego mu dulu.

"astagaaa... hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" shock namja manis tersebut begitu masuk kamar orang yang dipanggil hyung tersebut, bagaimana tidak dia melihat kaca dari almari pecah berserakan tentunya tanpa perlu dia tanya pasti dia sudah tau bahwa namja tampan tersebut yang memukulnya telihat dari tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"biarkan seperti ini sungmin.." kata namja tersebut yang merasakan saat sungmin ingin mengobati lukanya.

"hyung... jangan seperti ini... aku tau kau menyalahkan dirimu atas semua ini. tapi bukankah justru yang paling bersalah dalam hal ini adalah aku?"

.

flashback on

.

"lepaaaas kyu... sakit!" bentak ryeowook ketika kyuhyun memegang tangannya sangat kuat dan menariknya pergi.

namun seolah tidak peduli kyuhyun tetap menarik tangan ryeowook yang tanpa dia sadari sangat kasar tersebut. mungkin takut sang empunya tangan itu menghindarinya lagi.

setelah sampai di sebuah ruangan kosong di gedung salah satu stasiun tv tersebut kyuhyun melepas tangan ryeowook, ya mereka baru saja selesai mengisi acara di sana, karena takut tidak bisa bicara di dorm lagi, akhirnya kyuhyun nekat menarik ryeowook untuk mengajaknya bicara di sini.

"mmm kita harus kembali kyu.. hyungdeul nanti cemas." kata ryeowook seraya berbalik ingin meninggalkan kyuhyun, kentara sekali bahwa dia seperti menghindari kyuhyun.

baru selangkah tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"aku tau kau menghindariku beberapa hari ah tidak bahkan beberapa bulan ini hyung... aku sangat tau." kata kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu ryeowook.

"lepas... kyu... jangan seperti ini.." ucap ryeowook sambil menggeliat berusaha melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun.

"wae? bukankah dari dulu aku memang sering bermanja denganmu seperti ini?" kyuhyun malah tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku mohon kyu... lepas.."

"tidak, sampai kita selesai bicara."

"tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kyunnie.." ryeowook menghela nafas sangat tau kyuhyun pasti akan keras kepala

"tapi aku ada. dan aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang, tidak di dorm! karena kau akan segera mengunci dirimu di kamar." lihat? benar bukan pikiran ryeowook, kyuhyun keras kepala.

"hhh... baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"aku sudah bertanya tadi mengapa kau menghindariku?"

"tidak ada yang menghindarimu... kita hanya sibuk bukan?" elak ryeowook.

"lebih tepatnya menyibukkan diri dalam kasus dirimu. apa perlu aku sebutkan satu-persatu bukti bahwa kau menghindariku?"

benar dia memang menghindari kyuhyun, tapi ini untuk menahan perasaannya yang semakin dalam, yah... walau ternyata tidak berhasil.

ryeowook menarik nafas berat. mungkin inilah saatnya..

"kyu aku mau kita menjauh"

"apa maksudmu hah?"

"bisakah kita tidak sedekat dulu? bukan apa-apa kita tetap teman namun...aku mau kita tak perlu terlalu dekat seperti dulu."

"tidak!"

"huh?"

"kau tidak dengar aku bilang tidak!"

"maksudmu apa?"

"kau itu jadi babbo ya sekarang? ketularan kekasihmu yesung hyung itu eoh? aku tidak mau kita menjauh, tidak dekat seperti dulu, atau apalah."

"kenapa?"

kyuhyun memutar badan ryeowook mengahadapnya, mencengkam bahu namja manis itu erat.

"aku yang harusnya bertanya kenapa wookie-ah! kenapa kau meminta kita tak perlu terlalu dekat seperti dulu? apa yesung hyung yang menyuruh mu melakukan itu? dia cemburu melihat kedekatan kita?" tanya kyuhyun ada sedikit nada marah dalam suaranya.

"jangan berkata macam-macam tentang dirinya kyu, dia tidak seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

entah kenapa mendengar ryeowook membela yesung amarah kyuhyun makin menjadi.

"membela nya eoh? lalu kalau bukan karena dia, karena apa hah?"

"kyu.. sadar dia hyungmu kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu."

"persetan dengan itu! yang jelas dia sudah menyuruhmu menjauhi ku bukan?" bentak kyuhyun kalap.

PLAK.

ryeowook mematung sungguh dia tidak sengaja menampar kyuhyun barusan. kyuhyun meringis memegang pipinya.

"mianhe kyu... aku tidak sengaja.." ryeowook panik, dia ingin menyentuh pipi kyuhyun namun tangannya ditepis dengan keras oleh kyuhyun.

"bahkan kau sekarang sudah mampu menamparku?" lirih kyuhyun sambil masih memegangi pipinya.

"ani.. kyunnie aku minta maaf.. aku tidak sengaja.. aku.."

"kau! berubah ryeowook-ssi!" nampaknya kyuhyun benar-benar emosi sekarang.

ryeowook mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu pun menunduk dan tak mampu menahan tangisnya.

"kyu.. hiks.. bukan hiks jangan berkata hiks begitu kyu.."

ryeowook menangis... ingin rasanya dia memeluknya dan menangkannya tapi amarah masih membakarnya saat ini.

"jebal.. aku hanya hiks ingin kita menjauh hiks karena... karena hiks aku takut tambah mencintaimu kyu." dengan susah payah ryeowook mengatakannya.

tubuh kyuhyun menegang mendengar perkataan ryeowook. sedangkan ryeowook merasa sudah terlanjur berbicara dia pun melanjutkan pengakuan nya.

"sesak.. kyu.. perasaan ini, aku tau ini sangat salah. maka dari itu aku mencoba menekannya, namun semakin aku berusaha menekannya saat kau berada di dekatku justru rasa itu semakin nyata."

diam.. hanya itu yang dilakukan kyuhyun.

"kau tidak tau bukan bagaimana rasanya saat kau mencintai sahabtmu sendiri dengan begitu dalam? kau tak tau bukan rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai tersebut bermesraan dengan kekasihnya di depan matamu? bahkan semua orang nampak mendukung mereka. kyu... kau yang berdiri di depanku sekarang hanya melihat itu saja hatiku sakit kyu."

masih tak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun.

"ketika kau memelukku sesak di dadaku bertambah ratusan kali lipat, ketika kau di dekatku bahkan kadang aku mengalami kesuliatan bernafas. aku sadar pada akhirnya perasaan ini hanya membawa perih bagiku, sakit, hampa. kau mengerti? tentu saja tidak, karena hanya aku yang merasakan sakit ini, hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini."

ryeowool menghela nafas, tangisnya makin deras, diapun melanjutkan

"bahkan kau nampak membenciku sekarang. syukurlah... jadi aku tak perlu berusaha keras agar kita menjauh." berusaha tersenyum di tengah derai tangisnya. dia berbalik dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sekarang jatuh terduduk.

lemas, seolah tenaga nya hilang di hisap setelah mendengar penuturan ryeowook barusan.

"kenapa? kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya wookie? saranghae... jeongmal saranghae kim ryeowook." lirih kyuhyun sedih. nampak seperti lelaki bodoh bukan? dia mengatakannya saat orang tersebut sudah berlalu. ya.. kebodohannya itulah yang membuat dirinya gila karena tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung kepada sosok tersebut.

.

namun tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata telah mengintip dan mendengar apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua tersebut. bahkan ia mendengar pengukuan kyuhyun kepada wookie saat wookie sudah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. dia pun segera pergi menemui seseorang.

Yesung.

.

"hyung ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." kata sungmin saat dia melihat yesung sedang duduk membaca majalah.

"soal apa?" jawab yesung memperhatikan sungmin dan meletakkan majalahnya di meja.

"ryeowook..."

.

flashback off

.

"aku yang memberitahu mu soal kyuhyun dan ryeowook hyung.. bahkan aku juga yang merencanakan agar kita berkerja sama untuk menjauhkan mereka. membuat akhirnya ryeowook depresi berat dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri sehingga sakit dan..."

"dan meninggal hiks, akulah yang paling jahat di sini hyung. aku!"

yesung terdiam. kemudian dia merobek seprai tempat tidurnya dan menutupi lukanya. dan berdiri.

"kau mau kemana hyung.." sungmin masih terisak ketika menanyakan itu.

"makam ryeowook, meminta pengampunan padanya." jawab yesung datar dan segera pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang kembali menangis mendengar perkataan yesung.

.

=regret=

.

henry baru masuk pintu dorm ketika melihat donghae yang sedang istirahat di depan tv, kelelahan sehabis menjaga 'dia' ketika tadi mengamuk kembali.

"baru pulang henry-ah?" tanya donghae

belum sempat henry menjawab tiba-tiba...

BLAM

"henry kau baru pulang?" tanya kyuhyun ceria yang baru keluar dari kamarnya saat mendengar pintu dorm terbuka mungkin dia mengira yang akan tersebut...

donghae menoleh ke arah kyuhyun dan dengan sigap segera menghampirinya, ya dia berjaga-jaga..

"ne kyunnie hyung." jawab henry lembut.

"kau bersama ryeowook kan?" tanya kyuhyun semangat.

.

DEG!

sepertinya ini akan menjadi keadaan yang parah.. henry bingung harus menjawab apa jadi dia hanya diam saja, sedangkan donghae telah menggemgam tangan kyuhyun.

"kau pasti bersama wookie. katakan padaku di mana wookie sekarang!"

"henry aku mohon! aku ingin mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya!" kyuhyun melepas tangan donghae dan mulai berjalan mendekati henry.

BUGH!

kyuhyun memukul perut henry

"katakan padaku di mana dia!" kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kendali.

"kalian sama saja! kenapa tak ada yang meu memberi tahuku dimana ryeowook!"

"ryeowook sudah mati hyung!" bentak henry yang masih meringis akibat pukulan kyuhyun.

"TIDAK! kalian bohong! itu tidak benar! ryeowook ku masih hidup! dia mencintaiku jadi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku."

"hyung sdadarlah"

"kalian yang harus sadar! berhenti mengatakn hal kebohongan! aku tanya di mana ryeowookie sekarang?"

hening

"baiklah atau kalian mau melihat aku mati? aku akan mati sesuai dengan ucapan kalian yang mengatakan ryeowook sudah mati" kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau.

"henry panggil hyungdeul yang lain di atas sekarang!" perintah donghae yang berlari menuju kyuhyun yang mulai lepas kontrol lagi...

.

.

.

kyuhyun tertidur akibat obat penenang yang diberikan leeteuk, namun kini matanya mulai terlihat terbuka. dia melihat shindong, henry, dan zhoumi yang menjaganya sedang tertidur. tak sadar bahwa itu sangat berbahaya.

.

"kyunnie..." kyuhyun menoleh dia melihat wookie ah ani lebih tepatnya bayangan wookie di dekat pintu balkon.

"wookie-ah.." segera saja kyuhyun menghampirinya

"aku mencintaimu kyunnie.. saranghae.."

"nado saranghae Kim Ryeowook"

ryeowook tersenyum sangat manis di mata kyuhyun.

"kau mau ikut aku?"

"ne.." dalam bayangan kyuhyun, ryeowook menarik tangannya dan... mendekati balkon tanpa sadar.

.

bunyi bedebum keras terdengar ketika badan kyuhyun menyentuh tanah.. ya dia menyusul ryeowooknya..

.

.

END

.

huaaaaa makasih loh udah review hehehe ff abal ini.

so? gimana tanggapan kalian guys?


End file.
